Que demander de plus ?
by carabas
Summary: Que faire quand s'apprêtant à prendre la décision de sa vie, on se met à douter et à se rappeler les raisons de sa présence ici ? Oneshot. version corrigée


****

Auteur : carabas

****

Email : neverwhere@wanadoo.fr

****

Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à Eoin Colfer.

****

Remarque : cette histoire est une romance, je ne vous dirais pas quel est le couple, à vous de le deviner, sinon lisez la remarque à la fin. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je viens juste de corriger ce texte, ce n'est pas possible le nombre de fautes qui m'ont échappé. J'ai honte v_v

***************************************

****

Titre : Que demander de plus ?

C'est l'heure, je ne suis pas prêt et j'ai peur. Mais comment leur dire ? Comment Lui dire ? 

Elle.

Si jolie, si douce, si belle. Ne vous y trompez pas cette rose a des épines je le sais pour m'y être assez souvent piqué. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas elle que je crains, c'est ce qui va se passer qui me fait peur. Plus qu'un quart d'heures…plus que quatorze minutes…treize…le temps défile trop vite pour moi, et je n'y puis rien. Je déteste cette sensation, n'avoir de prise sur rien, avoir l'impression de couler à pique sans aucun moyens de secours. Si mes hommes m'entendaient ! ! !

Pourtant sur le moment, cela m'avait semblé une bonne idée, mais il est vrai qu'après deux ou trois verres d'hydromel et de volka, tout vous semble génial. Ça me fait penser que sans ce petit morveux, je n'en serais peut être pas là, après tout, c'est lui qui nous avait invité, c'est lui qui m'avait fait boire (d'accord, il faut admettre que Roots n'est pas non plus innocent dans cette affaire), enfin c'est lui qui s'est emballé lors de ma déclaration.

Ne jamais fréquenté un être de boue, me disait ma mère, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté ?

D'accord, je suis de mauvaise foi, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais fini ainsi, j'étais déjà mordu et rien n'aurais pu me sauver, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Demandez à Lili, elle vous expliquera. Je ne compte plus les nuits passées à me retourner dans mon lit, en pensant à elle ou à traîner dans les rues de la ville, tentant d'oublier son visage dans les bras d'autres femmes ou dans les bars, mais rien n'y fit, elle était toujours là dans mon esprit, à me narguer inlassablement. Je l'observais la journée, croyant qu'elle ne me voyait pas, mon cœur s'emballant quand elle me parlait ou me souriait, ou se serrant lorsqu'elle s'adressait gentiment à un autre et que je la sentais s'éloigner. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Trop peur de sa réaction. Oui, peur ! Cela peut étonner dans ma bouche, mais c'est vrai, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me rejette. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Pendant longtemps, j'ai même était jaloux de ce petit morveux, je pensais qu'elle l'aimait, après tout elle était tout le temps fourrée avec lui, courant à son secours à la moindre alerte, appréciant sa compagnie, son humour et son caractère, de plus, il faut bien avouer que depuis que la puberté l'a frappé, il s'est amélioré physiquement. Il a fallu que Fowl me prenne un jour à part, et me martèle qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, pour qu'enfin la vérité m'apparaisse entre temps, il a quand même fallu que ce morveux me flanque une dérouillé pour que j'accepte de l'écouter. Qui aurait cru que notre petit génie manucuré et en costume Armani, pourrait devenir aussi dangereux au corps à corps ? Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Butler, il a décidément une mauvaise influence sur ce gamin, si on peut encore appeler gamin, cet Etre de Boue de vingt-quatre ans. Bref, j'étais jaloux comme chien, mais cette discussion imposée m'a ouvert les yeux : je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments étaient plus que visibles, donc qu'au moins la moitié du service était au courant, autant dire que l'ai assez mal vécu et que je suis devenu totalement insupportable pour mon entourage familiale et professionnel. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini, j'ai rendu les armes, je suis vaincu, mais la peur est restée.

Je vous entends vous demander : " Mais que s'est-il passé ? ". C'est bien simple, j'ai fait la chose la plus pitoyable de toute ma vie, me donnant en spectacle devant la totalité des FAR et du membre du conseil, j'avais l'excuse d'être complètement bourré, je tiens à le signaler. Bref, je me suis jeté aux pieds de ma dulcinée, lui déballant tout : mon amour, mon désir de l'épouser…la honte suprême ! ! ! Mais c'est là que le miracle se produisit après m'avoir copieusement engueulé pour avoir mis autant de temps à me déclarer, il paraît qu'elle attendait ça depuis des années, puis m'avoir traité de tout un tas de noms d'oiseau et m'avoir demandé de me relever, ce que je ne fit pas, l'alcool m'empêchant de tenir debout elle se jeta à mon cou, m'embrassa et accepta tout : mon amour, le mariage, et les bébés allant avec. La suite de la soirée se perd dans une brume épaisse, j'ai vaguement le souvenir d'avoir été félicité de toute part, d'avoir promis à Artémis d'être le parrain des trois premiers enfants, et de l'avoir entendu dire qu'on allait arrosé cette merveilleuse nouvelle (une nouvelle traîtrise à rajouter à son ardoise, déjà bien remplie).

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve aujourd'hui habillé en pingouin, Artémis et Foaly considérant que seul un costume noir convient pour un mariage, et pauvre de moi, je les ai écouté attendant paniqué que ma dernière heure arrive, me demandant si je ferai un bon mari, un bon père et si ma fiancée ne va pas me plaqué au pied de l'autel pour fuir en Indonésie avec mon garçon d'honneur numéro 1. Tiens, justement, quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir, et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Artémis.

- Dépêche-toi Baroud, si tu fais attendre Holly plus longtemps, elle va finir par se rendre veuve avant même d'être mariée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la blague d'Artémis

-Elle n'oserait pas me tuer, quand même ?

Artémis me fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu la connais, elle est capable de tout, après tout elle t'épouse bien.

-Idiot ! ! !

Nullement blessé, Artémis me suivit hors de la pièce en riant. Il a raison, on ne fait pas attendre la mariée. Le sourire avec lequel Holly m'accueille, dissipe tous mes doutes. J'en suis certain, elle m'aime, je l'aime. 

Que demander de plus ?

***************************************

D'habitude, je ne suis pas une fan des romances Baroud/Holly, je préfère le couple Artémis/Holly, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire une histoire se terminant par ce mariage et commençant par cette phrase. Des fois, il ne faut pas chercher le pourquoi d'une histoire.


End file.
